


Merge

by Mics59



Series: Science Bros week 2019 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Edward Norton!Bruce, Eric Bana!Bruce, I'm getting better at this, M/M, Mark Ruffalo!Bruce, Universe Merge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mics59/pseuds/Mics59
Summary: Edward Norton!Bruce + Eric Bana!Bruce join Tony and Mark Ruffalo!Bruce's universe





	Merge

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth work for Science Bros Week 2019  
> I don't own anything from this fanfic, only the typos and grammar mistakes lol (if you see one tell it on the comments so I can correct it)  
> not beta'd (is that how it's written ?)
> 
> I've been having this idea for a looong time...
> 
> Bold is Edward Norton Bruce   
> Italic is Eric Bana Bruce

Before the portal closed, two men fell down. Tony saw and caught them before they could reach the floor. Both were unconscious, so Tony went to search for Bruce, but before he could enter on the building he suspected Bruce was in (it had a hulk-sized hole, so...) one of men woke up and Tony had to know why he had fallen through that portal.  
– **Where am I ???**  
–You are in New York  
– **New York ????**  
–Yes and -before Tony could finish his sentence the other man spoke up.  
– **WAIT, YOU ARE TONY STARK**  
–Yes, and you are ?  
– **I'm Bruce Banner and I kinda admire you a lot**  
– Bruce Banner ?? Wait a second here; I really need to pick up a friend, he is right here.  
  
As Tony walked to the building to fetch Bruce and let him deal with this, he mumbled under his breath "I don't have time for this bullshit"  
  
With Bruce half asleep over his shoulder Tony returned to where the two strange men were up and talking to eachother.  
  
–Hey Guys, I'm back and I got my friend here. Ohhh, you are awake too. What's your name ?  
– _Bruce, Bruce Banner_  
– That's impossible, I'm Bruce Banner  
– **We were talking about that until Tony and you came back**  
– _Yeah, we seem to be from different universes but there's a constant..._

  
"The Hulk" said the three of them at the same time, the *real* Bruce more awake and interested now.

  
–Ok so, what has happened on your universes ?  
– **Well, I turned into the Hulk by testing my own version of The Captain America serum on myself and then I've been 5 years on the run from general Ross, I was on Brazil before it went all black and I woke up here.**  
– My timeline it's the same but I am 3 years on the future for you - Said *real* Bruce with a smile on his face.  
– And you? The other Bruce?  
– _Well, I was working with Betty_  
– **Oh, how I miss her**  
– If we have the same timeline you will see her really soon.  
– **Oh, nice.**  
– I assure you, it won't be nice.  
– **Oh :(**  
– _I was saying before I got interrupted, I was working with Betty when one of our co-workers got caught in our experiment and we couldn't stop it, so I put myself between my co-worker and the gamma rays and got dosed. Then a creepy janitor that was my real father appeared on my hospital room, he told me who I was then disappeared. Then I got angry, transformed twice before Betty outed me to his father, woke up in a dessert, saw my old house, more hulk, my father became evil blah blah blah, had to stop him and at the end I trick Ross and Bety into thinking that I'm dead while I kill my father. I was in the jungle before it went all black and woke up here._  
– Wow, that's an impressive story. Right, Brucey?  
– Right Tony, I won't tell my story because it can mess with your timeline - *real* Bruce said while waving towards Brasil Bruce - but I will tell some bits. It's the same beginning, after Brazil I went back to the States, then went to Kolkata and then back to the States. I live with Tony here.  
– **Nice, I wish you could tell me more, but I understand why you don't want to**.  
– _So, how do we get to our right universes?_  
– **Yeah**  
–Well, we could analyze the registers of the portal from Tony's suit and try to recreate it or something.  
– **Right**  
  
They began walking to the tower to start analyzing the data when another portal opened up and Both Bruce were sucked to their own realities.  
–That was strange -said Bruce.  
–Yeah, like the universes merged or something.  
–It was nice, can we go home now? I'm pretty tired.  
–Yeah, right. I forgot that you had just hulked out.  
  
And they both went home, thinking and talking about this particular encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was shit, but the rest was nice :)


End file.
